


Exposition Sex Positions

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dream Bubble Sex (Homestuck), F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: There's really not many things that Aranea would enjoy more than expositing to a receptive audience - except perhaps, receiving some oral sex from one of her listeners while she was doing so. So, when Mituna makes an indecent proposal during an exposition session, she surprises him by saying yes. It turns out to be everything she could have hoped for, and she's very happy to take a brief intermission afterwards for a threesome with Latula too.





	Exposition Sex Positions

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow the Aranea/Mituna tag was empty up until now, so I took it upon myself to fix that. Happy 4/13! >8]

"... And undoubtedly it comes as no surprise to either of you that the release of the Donkey Kong arcade game was what catapulted Nintendo to the prominence that they enjoy today, on both Earths A and B," Aranea said, sitting on the counter of her exposition booth and swinging her legs back and forth in front of it as she spoke. Gosh, it was so wonderful to actually have a receptive audience - how had it not occurred to her before to offer to research and expound about whatever topics her friends were interested in? Reading up on the human analogue of a troll video game company had been quite fascinating, actually. And not only were Latula and Mituna both sitting on the grass in front of her and listening intently, from now on she could offer her exposition to any of their time clones she came across. "As far as I can tell - though I am not a video-game-ologist to the extent you two are - the versions of Donkey Kong in both universes were essentially identical. And they appear far closer to the Beforean version of the game than the Alternian one, since of course there was no mandate to include imperial propaganda in force on either version of Earth at the time of the game's -" 

" _Psst Latula!_ Oh my god I still can't believe that Human Trolltendo ran love hotels, ellmayoh. God wouldn't it be great if we could dream up one to fuck in?" Well, Mituna had been _mostly_ listening intently, but he'd been a lot more fidgety lately, and had been whispering to Latula more often. Or started out whispering but quickly came to full volume, like this time. It looked like he was about to say something more, but then noticed that Aranea had stopped talking. He looked up at her, then down at his lap. "Sorry." 

"Oh, it's not a big deal, really," Aranea said with a smile. She was in far too good of a mood to be particularly bothered by small interruptions here - especially when they were inspired by something she'd talked about earlier. She also took the opportunity to stretch a bit. "Mmmmmmmm! You know, we could take a brief intermission if that would help everyone concentrate afterwards." 

"I guess we could... But I wanna hear more about Human Trolltendo nowww!" Mituna said, waving his arms around excitedly. Well, that was a request Aranea would feel hard-pressed to deny. 

"Heheh, you're so cute when you're all excited, Tuna," Latula said with a laugh, leaning in and planting a kiss on her matesprit's cheek. She stayed there to nuzzle against him for a moment before turning back to Aranea. "I mean, I'd be down for either intermissioning or not, whatevz, but if Tuna wants you to keep going I'd say let's do that. Hey babez, doesn't it you usually pay attention better if you're playing around with something, right?" 

"Very well then! I would be happy to proceed with my exposition, and I wouldn't mind at all if an idle activity helped maintain your focus," Aranea said, looking back towards Mituna. "What sort of thing would you have in mind?" 

"I wanna suck on your sexy fucking nook!" Mituna blurted out, pumping both fists with an excited grin. He then seemed to realize what he'd said wasn't quite so appropriate, and his expression turned to a sheepish smile as he brought a hand up over his mouth. "Uhh, I mean, if you wanted me to, I guess. I can pay attention to what Latula's saying soooo well when I do it to her!" 

Latula snickered, and patted her matesprit's back. "Yeah, he is hella good at paying attention to ya while he eats you out. But prolly not the best approach to take with someone who isn't me, babe." 

"Probably not! But actually, in this circumstance........" Aranea said, shifting slightly forward on the counter of her booth. After a moment more of hesitation she slid her thighs apart and her skirt up, blushing a little as she offered a excellent view of her lacy white panties to the two trolls on the ground in front of her. It had been a hasty decision to do this, no doubt aided along by how generally delighted she was here, but deep down Aranea felt quite sure it was the one she wanted. It was the dreambubbles, after all, and she knew perfectly well all of the sex that everyone had - including her, sometimes, but not as much as she'd have liked. So why waste such such a convenient opportunity with two of her friends that she knew did this sort of thing all of the time? Especially given that she barely needed her empath powers to tell that Mituna really did want nothing more right now than to wedge his face between her thighs, and she could also pick up on Latula seeming to enjoy the idea too. "I would be quite amenable to that request, in fact! To be honest, it's been a bit of a fantasy of mine to receive oral sex at my booth to someone who's been so appreciative of my exposition, and doubly so if I'm continuing to talk and they're continuing to listen." She did her best to flash a sly, seductive smile down towards both trolls on the ground, sliding her skirt slightly higher and reaching to the waistband of her panties suggestively. 

"Oh _fuck_ yes!" Mituna gave a shriek of delight, immediately popping up onto his knees and sliding forward towards where Aranea was sitting at the booth and pulling off his helmet. "Holy goddamn shit let me make out with your crotch to show you how much I'm appreciating you figuring out all about human video game history stuff!" 

Latula snorted in amusement, reaching over to give Mituna a playful slap on the rear as he moved. "Hah, fuck yeah, go get it duder." She then turned to Aranea and chuckled. "Cute panties, Scuttlebugz! Though damn, wouldn't have thought you'd be the type to say yes to this." 

"Why, thank you," Aranea replied, pulling her feet up onto the counter and then sliding her thighs a bit farther apart and her skirt a little further up to make sure Latula got the good view she seemed to be leaning in to catch. Then she shifted herself once again, lifting up her rear so she could pull her underwear partway up her thighs and position herself at the edge of the counter. Mituna wasted no time in pushing his face against her newly-exposed crotch, and Aranea shuddered a bit as she settled into place - partly from the kisses being planted onto her vulva sooner and perhaps more eagerly than she'd been expecting, and partly from her body's surprising enthusiasm about what it was starting to feel. She gave a loud, happy sigh followed by a moan as she got herself comfortable, running her hand through the mess of hair atop Mituna's head as she pondered for a moment what to do with her feet in this position. She settled on bracing them on the back of Mituna's shoulders, which he didn't seem bothered by at all. The boy between her legs slid his hands up to grab onto her bare butt, holding himself tight against her body as his tongue and lips explored her sensitive flesh. Aranea looked back up at Latula, finding herself smiling a bit sheepishly as the girl's matesprit nestled himself between her legs. Latula flashed a grin and a thumbs-up back at her, and Aranea chuckled before returning to the second half of her comment from before. "And well, I suppose it is not particularly characteristic of my past behavior, but sometimes a girl just needs to ignore her inhibitions and enjoy herself. Especially when she hears about so many casual hookups occurring around the dreambubbles." 

"Hell yeah! High-five, grrrl!" Latula gave a delighted laugh, and raised up her hand and shifted a bit closer. Aranea held hers out a little tentatively, and Latula slapped at it hard enough to sting just a little. "Well I'm totez biased but I think having Tuna between your legs is a good way to start banging your way around the dreambubz. Like damn, the guy loves giving head. Heh, the only downside is he dove right in before I could even sneak a peek at your cute lil' nook."

"Mmmmmmmm, I suppose he did," Aranea said, sighing happily once again. She'd gotten herself pretty comfortable now, leaning back a little and curling her hips forward to make sure her vulva was positioned perfectly in front of Mituna's lips. She watched with a bit of a murmur as his head bobbed up and down against her crotch, each motion corresponding to her feeling his tongue or lips dragging along the contours of her labia. Man, it felt good, with every kiss and lick sending a burst of pleasure through her body and making her want to rock her hips in response - she wasn't sure if she'd just been that horny before, if Mituna really was that good at licking nooks, or some combination. Whichever it was, right about then he sucked at the folds of her labia a little below her clit in just the right way and at just the right place and she found herself shivering and gasping. "Oh! Ohhhhhhhh, good job, Mituna, keep it up." Aranea patted his hair affectionately, letting herself start to rock back and forth against his licking. Glancing back at Latula, she could see that the girl was staring intently and licking her lips ever so slightly, apparently quite enjoying what she was watching. "Well, I would be happy to give you a better view of my nook after Mituna finishes up with it. And perhaps I could get a glance of yours."

"Oh, I'm always up for some you-show-me-yours-and-I'll-show-you-mine. 'Specially when Tuna's around to lick both of ours," Latula replied, lowering her sunglasses enough to peer over them and wink at Aranea. She then sat back on the grass with a smirk, and for a moment Aranea thought that Latula was going to slide down her shorts right then. But instead she put her hands on her knees and got into a comfortable position with an expectant stare. "Heh, so, weren't you gonna keep going about Human Trolltendo? Not that I expect you'll keep going on with him down there, heheh. But I'd be hellz of disappointed if you were too distracted _already_ , girl, ya gotta keep up your reputation as Windfang."

"Yes, I suppose I do! And I suppose I'll be delighted if I can continue all of the way through, and delighted if Mituna's licking is so wonderful that I can't," Aranea said, chuckling and patting the boy's head once again. Then with an amused smile she slid her panties back toward her crotch, until they tugged gently against the back of his head, cradling him in place - once again, she really didn't need any empath powers to know that Mituna would like having his head nestled between a girl's crotch and her panties. She then looked up, allowing herself to moan and savor the lovely sensations between her legs and running all throughout her body, and the growing intensity of the pleasure she was feeling. "Ahhhhhhhh, now, where was I? Oh yes, right, Donkey Kong and its role in propelling Nintendo to the forefront of the Earth video game culture." 

"Of course, much of what I could say would be fairly familiar to you, as such a prominent example of a universal constant of paradox space is indeed quite constant across universes! Not that I would particularly mind explaining a familiar subject, but I do want to stay considerate of the fact that you were most interested in the differences and the unique aspects on the Earth side, and since you've been _such_ an appreciative audience I will do my best to follow that," Aranea said, pausing for a bit of a moan and to offer Mituna an affectionate pat on the head before returning to how she'd been playing with his hair as she gently rutted her hips against the motions of his tongue. "So perhaps I will let it suffice to say that in both iterations of Earth, the game was developed for Nintendo by Human Miyamoto - who was also a universal constant, by the way - and was their first breakout success into the arcade game market, and its overall reception and legacy was quite similar to what you are undoubtedly familiar with from growing up on Beforus." 

"On the subject of the differences, however! I made sure to engage in special research into any discrepancies between the versions of the stories in the two Earth universes, and any significant divergences from the corresponding stories from Alternia and - oh! - especially Beforus," Aranea said, finding herself gasping out loud from a particularly sharp pang of pleasure as Mituna's tongue flicked across her clit in _just_ the right way. She paused to take a deep breath, looking up at the lovely cloudless sky in this particular dreambubble with a smile - gosh, Mituna sure was doing a good job between her legs, and she could barely even think how to _describe_ how elated she was to get to continue her exposition as this went on. She then gazed back down at Latula, who was staring at the scene in front of her with an amused smile. "One such divergence has to do with whether Donkey Kong was generally considered to be the first true 'platformer' game, as it was on Beforus. It also was on Earth B - which I should remind you, is the Earth from the beta human universe, which is very confusingly the pre-scratch one. I will be forever irritated that the terminology somehow became that the first iteration was 'beta' and the second was 'alpha', but I am sadly not in a position to insist on a paradox-space-wide correction." 

"But anyway, in Earth A, the post-scratch version, Donkey Kong was unambiguously not the first platformer! It was preceded by several Earth sweeps, actually, by a game of a strikingly similar nature. This turned out to have been the work of Alternian Mee- _mmmmmphhhh_ ," Aranea's chatter was once again interrupted by an involuntary groan as her body tensed with another unexpected spasm of pleasure. It hadn't felt like she'd had Mituna between her legs for that long, but she could feel her body was already quite aroused, much more than she would have thought. Aranea could tell she was blushing a deep blue and tremoring a bit as she tried to keep talking, doing her best to channel her physical arousal into grinding a bit more vigorously against Mituna's face - she was sure he wouldn't mind. "... the work of Alternian Meenah, who if you recall escaped to Earth A and lay low for a long time before usurping power. This was still quite a while before she would reveal herself publicly, but of course she always had machinations going on in the background - _oooooooh_. In this case, she formed her own video game company which she hoped would become the dominant power in the market and be a useful tool to perpetuate her agenda. However, as you know, our - _ah_ \- Meenah was hardly much of a, ahem, 'gamegrl', and the Alternian version even less so. Her attempt to get ahead of the market largely failed because she was only vaguely aware of the early history of Alternian video games and entirely ignorant of what had led to certain ideas being successful. So, while she - _nnngh_ \- introduced games somewhat ahead of their time, they were effectively shoddy clones of what would come out in the future, and her company only ever played a niche role." 

"Another divergence from the Beforean history, which occurred in both Earth timelines, was the curious - _aah_ \- fact that Donkey Kong had been preceded by nearly fifty sweeps by a well-known movie called 'King Kong' about a giant ape," Aranea continued on, but by now she was panting heavily as she spoke. Her body was regularly shivering with jolts of pleasure spreading out from where Mituna was licking her vulva, and she could feel that she was so wet that her arousal was almost dribbling onto Mituna's lips. It probably would have been sensible to stop talking here, but she was enjoying this so much that she dismissed that option out of hand. This had been her fantasy for so long, and she was going to keep up her exposition until she was physically unable to continue it. "I searched around, and - _unfff_ \- there was nothing remotely corresponding to this on either troll planet. But anyway, because of this, the company holding the copyright to King Kong decided to sue Human Trolltendo - excuse me, Nintendo - for this. Such - _oh, oh, ohhhhhhhh_ \- a legal battle could have spelled the end for a company, but paradox space surely wouldn't have allowed that to happen to something intended to be a universal constant, so unsurprisingly Nintendo won the lawsuit. In fact - _mmphhh!!!!!!!! Whew..._ In fact, it turned out that in both copies of Earth, the name for... for... for one of Nintendo's other iconic characters that was a universal - _aaah-mmmmm-ohhhh_ \- constant derived from the name of the lawyer who - the lawyer who - _oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, **oh!!!!!!!!**_ " 

With that Aranea came, attempting to keep talking but just babbling incoherently as her body shuddered and was overcome by euphoria. For a moment she worried that she was going to tumble backwards off of her booth, but fortunately the arm she had been holding behind her to prop herself up seemed pretty stable even through her throes of pleasure, and in any case her body seemed to be subconsciously doing everything it could to keep her crotch pressed firmly against Mituna's face. So she just stayed in place, rocking needily against the tongue that was continuing to lick at her clit, and at this point just groaning and gasping out exclamations of her orgasmic bliss. The hand she wasn't using to support herself had clamped down on Mituna's head, through the panties that she'd draped over his hair, and was holding him firmly against her crotch. Or maybe she was holding herself firmly against his face - she wasn't sure which, she just knew that was where she wanted the two of them to stay, and Mituna's delighted squeals made it clear he was fine with that. And in the background she could hear Latula giggling delightedly, apparently quite enjoying the show. 

"Ohhhhhhhh..." Aranea whimpered when her climax finally came to an end, her body finally stopping rutting against Mituna's face and leaving her mostly still, but breathing heavily and her heart beating fast in her chest. She continued to hold herself up, though once again found herself feeling like the way she was leaning backwards was a little tenuous with how she was quivering from the ecstasy that had overtaken her body. Mituna was still nestled between her thighs, but had stopped his enthusiastic kissing of her vulva and instead was just softly licking around, which actually felt quite wonderful for her body as she came down from orgasm. She took a few moments to sit there, trying to catch her breath and regain her bearings, before inhaling deeply and then giving a triumphant sigh. "Ahhhhhhhh, wow, Mituna, that was... absolutely incredible. Thank you," she said softly, picking her hand up off of his head enough to slide it under where her panties were draped across and play with his hair affectionately. 

"Fuck yeah it was! Goddamn Aranea you're really fucking sexy and having you come all over my face while talking about video games was like, so holy shit awesome!" Mituna blurted out from between her legs, only having pulled his lips back from her crotch just far enough to be able to speak. He pushed back in to give a few last kisses along Aranea's vulva - just enough touching to make her shudder again with the extra sensitivity she was feeling post-orgasm - before dipping his head down and out from under her, then scootching back from her booth just a little. Aranea gazed down at him, chuckling a bit as she saw that some of her blue fluids had dribbled down his chin. With a happy sigh shifted her rear back a little, pulling her feet up to the edge of the counter and curling her back in so she as sitting more or less straight up, wrapping her arms around underneath her knees. Her panties were still halfway down her thighs, and her new position now showing her bare vulva off quite clearly to both of the friends in front of her. After all, she had promised Latula a view unobstructed by Mituna's head, and in the euphoria of her afterglow she had no qualms about a bit more exhibitionism. 

"Hahah, niiiice, seems like you did a hella good job, babe." Latula said, leaning in to plant a kiss on Mituna's cheek after having slid herself in next to her matesprit. Then she turned back to the exposition booth, lowering her sunglasses again to conspicuously stare at Aranea's crotch. Aranea giggled a bit sheepishly, but slid her legs slightly farther apart, leaning her own head down to admire her vulva, still visibly coated with wetness, and the source of a continuing dull throb of bliss she could feel throughout her body. "And _hella_ cute nook there, Serket! Damn, girl, I'm tempted to lean in there and lick around a lil'."

"Oh goddamn that's such a fucking hot thought! Aranea can Latula kiss your nook and eat you out again? And then can I do it again too?" Mituna piped up excitedly. Aranea glanced up long enough to see him pump his fists excitedly, before looking back down at her bare crotch again, still savoring how good everything felt right now and feeling surprisingly flattered to hear that both of the trolls in front of her seemed so eager to go down on her some more. She sighed happily, just enjoying herself while the two of them ogled her. But then Mituna spoke up again, this time catching her attention a bit more. "Oh! And Aranea what were you saying right before I made you come? Something about the name of like, a human lawyer who kept Human Trolltendo from being sued for all of their goddamn money?" 

"Oh! Yes, right. The lawyer in question who represented them happened to be named Kirby. And that was supposedly the inspiration for the name applied to our the adorable pink round character we're all familiar with. It's quite fascinating how paradox space can arrange for universal constants like that to arise in different ways in different universes," Aranea said, finding herself shifting seamlessly back into exposition mode. Well, almost seamlessly, since she was still sitting with her knees curled up to her chest and her panties pulled down. She felt a moment of self-consciousness - was she supposed to have gotten her underwear back on by now? What was the etiquette when it came to re-dressing after some casual dreambubble sex, anyway? Unfortunately she wasn't quite as experienced with this sort of thing as she'd have liked.

"Hahaha, hell yeah, that's so fuckin' rad! Man, that kinda makes me wanna try being a lawyer like my Alternian self, see if I can get any video games named after me," Latula said with a delighted snort. Then she popped up onto her feet, grinning at Aranea, and in a quick motion pulled her own pants and underwear partway down her thighs. By now Aranea had already mostly gotten over her fleeting worry about still having her underwear down, but seeing Latula do the same assuaged any remaining doubts. She could see the outermost teal contours of the girl's vulva on her now-bare crotch, and soon could see quite a bit more when Latula thrust her hips forward, leaned back, and reached down to pull at her skin to better show off. "And right, said I was gonna flash my junk to my cutie spiderbabe friend who showed me hers! Heheh, damn Aranea, watching Tuna eat you out and then gettin' a front-row seat for ogling your nook got mine all wet now." 

"Oh, oh my," Aranea said, feeling herself blush a bit - not that her cheeks weren't already bright blue - as she stared at her friend's bare crotch. Sure enough, she could see a bit of glistening moisture on the folds of the girl's labia, and _wow_ she suddenly felt herself lusting after it much more than she was expecting. "Mmmmmmmm! Very nice. Very, very nice indeed, times eight. Certainly a radly adorable nook as well, and one I am also quite tempted to want to lick too," Aranea said, running her tongue along her lips briefly for emphasis - given the circumstances there was no need to be shy about her desires. After a momentary pause, she chuckled and added, "However, I would dare to say that my nook is quite a bit wetter than yours at the moment." 

"Fuck, this is so hot! And my bulge is like rock-fucking-solid right about now!" Mituna yelled out, and in the time it took for Aranea to glance over at him he'd already pulled his own pants and underwear down far enough that his statement was visibly true. Aranea ogled the erect organ that was now in full view, feeling vaguely proud of herself for having gotten Mituna turned that on, but mostly feeling a sudden ache between her legs - gosh, she was not expecting him to look that hot with his pants down, but she suddenly felt an urgent need to have him inside of her. Fortuitously enough, just after having that thought Mituna declared, "God, my rock-hard bulge wants to be inside of a wet nook so bad, holy shit!"

"Oh! Well, I believe I could offer some assistance with that, especially after you went to the effort of getting my nook so wet in the first place! Please, join me on the booth," Aranea said, having spoken up almost immediately, and probably having utterly failed to play it cool when it came to how much she suddenly wanted this. She reached out her hand to pat the counter next to where she was sitting as an invitation. 

"Oh fuuuuck yes! Aranea let's have _seeeeeeeex_! Heheheh, I said that with eight E's by the way," Mituna said, pumping both fists excitedly. He quickly shuffled forward and leaned onto the booth, and then in a quick motion swung his legs up and over, still with his pants almost pulled down to his knees. That left him sitting on the counter right where Aranea had indicated, his back facing outwards from the booth towards where Latula was standing. His knees were bent up and his back curled up to meet them - actually, a quite similar position to how Aranea had been sitting except facing the opposite direction, but of course leaving his dick pointed straight up as opposed to how she was showing off her nook from the front.

"Mmmmmmmmhm! Well, that is quite an appropriate number of E's for what we'll be doing. Because... actually, I'm not quite sure where I was going with that," Aranea said with a chuckle. She also wasn't quite sure how exactly she was planning to have sex with Mituna on the counter of the booth - it wasn't the _biggest_ flat space for that sort of thing - and with how impressively quickly he'd gotten on top of it, she hadn't had any more time to consider it. But, seeing how Mituna was sitting on the counter next to her she quickly decided on something. Aranea shifted from sitting on the counter of the booth to being up on her knees, finding it a little awkward to change her position with her panties still stretched between her thighs, and certainly taking longer to do it compared to how quickly Mituna had gotten himself onto the counter despite a more awkward-looking clothing situation. Nonetheless, soon enough she was on her knees right next to him, and with a delighted giggle she ran a hand up and down his bulge and leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek. "So then, shall we?" 

"Oh goddamn fuck shit yes I wanna be inside of you Aranea!" Mituna shouted out excitedly. Aranea was pretty sure she was just as enthusiastic to have him inside of her, actually, especially after the shiver of arousal that had just shot through her body from playing with his dick and seeing his reaction. So, she wasted little time in shifting herself over, sliding one leg over his torso to straddle him, and then lining up her entrance with the tip of his bulge. With a deep breath Aranea pushed herself onto him, shuddering a bit from the lovely sensation of being filled up and delighting in the squeal of pleasure that came out of Mituna's mouth. With a low groan she settled all of the way down, her labia grinding gently on the skin of Mituna's crotch. She felt just a bit of lingering soreness in her vulva from her recent climax, but she was definitely _really_ horny and ready for more - if anything, the remaining post-orgasmic tenderness just reminded her of how wonderful it would feel to get off again. Aranea started to gently hump against the bulge inside of her, and leaned forward with the intent of pushing her lips against Mituna's, very much in the mood for some snogging to accompany their fucking. But right about then he flopped his upper body backwards, leaning off the edge of the booth and grinning up at his matesprit who was still standing there and watching. "Holy shit Latula, Aranea is fucking me! Isn't it awesome!" 

"Fuck yeah! Damn, that's really hella hot," Latula said as she watched with an excited grin, reaching out a hand and enthusiastically slapping Mituna's palm. Aranea watched her gaze as she started to hump against Mituna, seeing Latula look slowly up and down her body before settling on watching where her crotch was meeting the boy's below her. Mituna was still hanging his back down off the edge of the booth, which Aranea couldn't have imagined was particularly comfortable, but he seemed to be groaning appreciatively and rocking against her just fine. And as nice as some hot makeouts would be, Aranea really couldn't complain about the delight her partner was taking in her fucking him, or the enjoyment that the girl watching both of them was displaying. And luckily enough, Latula's shorts were still down across her thighs, and Aranea's eyes kept returning to the blue-tinged skin there. Latula seemed to take notice of this, and with a laugh leaned back again and reached a hand down again to hold herself to show off her vulva. "Hah, girl, dontcha think I don't see you eyeing up a certain rad nook here. And with the show you're putting on, you might get to see me do a bit more than just show it off, since _damn_." Latula reached her other hand down and gently traced two fingers along the folds of her labia, teasing one fingertip inside of her opening and then gently brushing against her clit with a shudder. Aranea moaned as she watched - from the body language, she could tell that Latula was _really_ turned on, and her empathic abilities made it very clear that the girl was just about ready to finger herself right there. 

"Oooh, oooh, oooh! Latula can I lick your nook while Aranea fucks me?" Mituna yelled out excitedly, extending both arms towards his matesprit and making grabbing motions. Aranea couldn't help but laugh at the enthusiasm that was apparent in both the gestures he was making and the sudden stronger thrusting of his hips against her. _God_ , his dick felt so good inside of her, and her body shivered as it pumped back and forth against the inside of her nook while she rocked her clit against the skin of his crotch. 

"Heheheh! Well, you know I'm always up for that, babez. You should prolly be asking the girl you're banging if she's okay with it, though," Latula said, stepping forward far enough for Mituna's hands to grasp onto her hips and for her to reach down and play with the hair dangling from his mostly-upside-down head, but not quite close enough yet for his mouth to end up between her legs. "Ya don't want her to feel like you're neglecting her, 'specially if it's your first time together." 

"Oh, well, after all of his lovely efforts with his tongue I would be hard-pressed to feel neglected right now. And after experiencing it I would be hard-pressed to deny you the same pleasure, even if it's one I'm sure you're quite familiar with," Aranea spoke up before Mituna could respond. After the amazing orgasm she'd had thanks to Mituna, she wanted to repay him in kind, and she had a hunch that he'd get a _quite_ satisfying result if she fucked him while he ate out Latula. Besides, while she was having plenty of fun herself, Aranea wasn't expecting to be particularly close to a second orgasm before she gave Mituna his first. And, after the last few minutes of flirting with Latula and admiring her bare crotch, Aranea was certainly enticed by the thought of having the girl join in and get to appreciate her from a bit closer. "In fact, my only potential objection would be that I was interested in stimulating your nook as well! But I don't think I'd be incorrect in saying that I'll have plenty more chances to do that in the immediate future. So for now I would be absolutely delighted to have you join me in being pleasured by your matesprit, and perhaps take the opportunity to enjoy each other's bodies." 

Latula responded with a delighted half-snort-half-laugh, and took another small step forward. "Aww _hellz_ yeah, I like how you think, girl. And yep, don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to rub or lick or grind against my nook to your cute spidery heart's content." She grinned and waggled her eyebrows at Aranea for a moment, before shuffling forward a bit further until her thighs bumped the side of Mituna's head. "Alright babe, do your thing," she said, looking down as she slid her legs apart a bit more, her shorts stretching from that and from Mituna's head nestling in above them. Aranea watched as they got lined up, Mituna holding on tight to Latula's hips as he pushed his face firmly in place against his matesprit's crotch. Just _thinking_ what it would be like to hold herself in that position made Aranea's abs hurt a little, but Mituna didn't seem to mind it at all, and his hips even started to gyrate a bit faster against her - in sync with the motion of eating out Latula, from what Aranea could see from where his chin met her crotch. After observing that for a few moments, Aranea's eyes drifted back up Latula's body to watch the girl smile and groan lightly at the stimulation she was receiving. 

"Mmmmmmmm, I think this will be a mutually enjoyable arrangement for all three of us. As long as Mituna's fine with the position, at least. I have to say it looks quite uncomfortable for him to keep himself in place like that," Aranea said, leaning forward a little and putting her own hands on Latula's hips just above where Mituna's were, and looking down to observe the boy below them as she changed her rhythm for fucking him in her shifted position, trying out sliding herself almost all of the way up to the tip of his bulge and then back down. 

"Hah, nah, he's a trooper. I've screwed him in even sillier positions, actually. Having athletic sex is a great way to keep your muscles strong, babe," Latula replied with a laugh, proceeding to wink and curl up one arm to flex her bicep. She then brought her hands down to Aranea's sides, sliding them under the girl's bunched-up skirt and placing them on her hips to mirror the way Aranea was touching her. With an expectant smile Latula leaned in, and Aranea happily craned her neck for their lips to meet. Their kiss was enthusiastic from the start, their glasses bopping together repeatedly but neither of them seeming to mind. Aranea was glad to finally satisfy her urge for some passionate makeouts, perhaps in an even more exciting way than just doing it with Mituna while they had sex. She was a little disappointed when Latula pulled back after what seemed like only a few short seconds, but the girl's grin suggested she had something worthwhile in mind. "Heh... Well, Scuttlebugz, I know you were talking about some nook-touching in the other direction, but while I'm right here do ya mind if I..." As she trailed off, one of her hands shifted from Aranea's hip around to the front of her crotch, sliding down until her fingers brushed at the contours of Aranea's vulva on either side of Mituna's dick. 

"Oh! Mmph, yes, please. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Aranea replied, wondering why she hadn't considered that possibility herself. God, even Latula's first inquisitive touches felt heavenly, and upon getting a positive response she quickly got to work, grinding her fingertips along the folds of Aranea's labia, working back and forth around Mituna's bulge with the same rhythm that Aranea was rocking up and down on it. With this new form of stimulation Aranea changed her movements again, staying settled down closer to the body of the boy under her once more and rocking herself slowly and deliberately against his dick inside of her nook, as his matesprit worked on stimulating her on the outside. And when Latula brought her thumb up to gently circle around and press against Aranea's clit, touching her just enough to send some jolts of pleasure through her body and make her eager for more, that was just _wow_. Aranea humped needily against the bulge inside of her and the hand on her crotch, whimpering out her enjoyment and her desire for this to continue. "Ohhhhhhhh... _Gosh_ I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so ready for round two." The tenderness between her legs from her previous orgasm had given way to arousal, though she could tell that it would take a little while for her to get worked up again to the point of another climax - and that was just fine with Aranea, since she wanted to be able to relish what she was experiencing. 

"Aww yeah! Glad to help, girl," Latula replied with a laugh, leaning in to plant a kiss on Aranea's cheek and give her a bit more of a forceful rub near the girl's clit. Aranea let out a low whine and Latula giggled a bit, shifting over to kiss her other cheek before leaning back with a slightly-smug smile. She then let out a moan of her own, shivering slightly, and Aranea could feel her hips start to rock a bit more enthusiastically against Mituna's face below. "Goddddd, Tuna is so good at this, I'm gonna come so fuckin' hard in his mouth from playing with this cutie's nook here," Latula said, flashing a teasing grin at Aranea. Then she stuck out her tongue. "Just don't leave me hangin' afterwards, babe. I'd be happy to give you your round two here, as long as you'd still be up for banging me more a lil' later. Ya aren't the type of chick to get yours a couple times then pull up your panties and call it a day, right?" 

Aranea broke into a bit of a grin, and couldn't help but giggle at the idea that she wouldn't want to continue with plenty more of the sort of thing they were doing. "Oh, no, you needn't worry about that! Not until round eight, at the very least," she said, smiling proudly at the thematic amount of stamina she usually thought of herself as having. Most of her sexual encounters didn't go quite that far, and for the handful that did it took quite a bit of determination and work, but Aranea was more than happy to put in the effort for it. And with how much she'd been enjoying this so far - and how much more exposition she had prepared, that hopefully Mituna and Latula would be sticking around to hear - she was very much hoping she ended up with the combination of soreness and satisfaction that she associated with such lengthy sessions of sex. "Mmmmmmmm... And believe me, I am quite looking forward to banging you more later in a variety of ways. For instance, if I start to feel fidgety during my exposition later, I could certainly see myself sliding my hand down your pants as a place to channel my energy," Aranea said with a hopeful smile, quite excited about that idea that had just come to mind. For the time being, though, she would have to deal with her urges to touch Latula in another way. She took one hand off of the girl's hip and reached to to the bottom of her shirt, pulling it upwards just a bit and then sliding her forearm up underneath. "And since your nook isn't available for touching right now, I hope you don't mind if I substitute your rumblespheres instead." 

"Go for it! I might just do the same," Latula replied, and Aranea happily responded by reaching her hand up along the girl's bra and giving one of her breasts a playful grab. Latula chuckled and reached the hand that wasn't already rubbing Aranea's nook to the girl's chest, touching the outside of her dress and giving her a reciprocal squeeze. She leaned in for a kiss again, and Aranea eagerly pushed their faces together, closing her eyes to savor all of the lovely sensations she was feeling - herself rocking up and down on Mituna's bulge, Latula's hand grinding back and forth along her vulva, both of them feeling up each other's chests, and now their lips pushing along each other. Once again, though, the kissing session was short-lived, with Latula pulling back to say something more, though at least leaving both of her hands in place. "Mmmm, hellz fucking yes. Girl, we're gonna have so much rad fun today, you have no idea. And you better believe Tuna and I will see if you're really up for getting off eight times, since we certainly are," she said with a laugh. "And you have no idea how down I am for gettin' fingered by you while you tell us more awesome stuff about human Trolltendo. I'm also totally gonna get in on eating you out during your exposition like Tuna did, that looked hella fun." 

"Oh! Um, wow, I would love that," Aranea said, feeling herself blushing - well, more than she already was, probably - and stumbling over words to attempt to respond. Geez, with everything that they'd said already, not to mention what she was actively doing, was the idea of having more sex during her exposition _really_ the thing to make her feel flustered? Well, she supposed it made sense, since that was one of her big fantasies, after all. Having had it realized once already had been amazing, but hearing that Latula was so excited to indulge her in it more was making her feel positively giddy. "Yes, this will be so great!" She paused for a moment, before adding, "Hmmmmmmmm! Would you like me to pick up where I left off with my exposition while Mituna was eating me out, in that case?"

Latula gave an amused laugh. "Hah! I bet ya'd get off so hard if you did," she said, sticking her tongue out playfully again and giving Aranea's chest a big squeeze. Then she continued, "But really, I think you'd be better off letting this be that intermission you mentioned. I mean, Tuna isn't really in the best position to hear you and I'm sure he doesn't wanna miss out." She paused to motion downwards with her head, wiggling her thighs a little bit as a reminder that her matesprit's ears were certainly squeezed between them. Then she returned her gaze to Aranea's eyes, leaning in with a smirk. "And besides. I've got some sloppy makeouts with a cute nerd penciled in my schedule for just about now. Don't think I didn't notice that you wanna smooch the heck out of me." 

"Oh! Well, I suppose I can't argue with that logic. Or deny that observation," Aranea said, speaking quickly as Latula moved her head in. Once again their lips met, and this time Latula leaned her whole body in closer, signaling that she intended this time to last much longer. Aranea murmured happily into the girl's mouth as she kissed back, and wrapped her free arm around Latula's back to hold her tight. She shifted her own body in about as much as she could, which didn't quite get their chests pressed together, but was close enough that their hands jostled against each other as they continued to feel each other up. And meanwhile, they were both continuing to rut themselves against Mituna below, Aranea thrusting along his dick and grinding against Latula's hand as it continued its work, and Latula rocking against his face. 

Aranea moaned softly as she and Latula settled into a rhythm of snoggling, closing her eyes and listening to the noises around her. The background had some gentle wind and rustling of trees in the pleasant outdoor dreambubble setting they were in, and then there were some soft sounds coming from their bodies moving and pushing against each other. On top of that was the creaking of her wooden booth as she and Mituna rocked back and forth on top of it - Aranea was quite glad she'd made sure this one was built to be fairly sturdy - and the occasional sharper sound from her glasses bumping against Latula's as they made out. But mostly she found herself listening to the heavy breathing the three of them were doing as they fucked, and the moans and gasps and whimpers interspersed throughout. She found her attention focusing on the noises Mituna was making, which she had to listen carefully for due to him being muffled by Latula's crotch. Aranea could hear a fairly consistent string of... well, she wasn't sure if they were slurping sounds, or kissing sounds, or sucking sounds, or what, but it certainly sounded _wet_. She sighed happily into Latula's mouth, pushing her lips in a bit more enthusiastically as the noises gave her a lovely picture of what the girl was experiencing, as well as led her to reminisce about the very pleasant feelings of having Mituna's mouth between her own legs just a few minutes earlier.

Of course, Aranea had something _else_ of Mituna's between her legs right now, and she was also listening carefully to his panting and gasping and groaning as she rocked up and down on his bulge. His vocalizations had actually grown quite a bit more hurried and needy in the time since she and Latula had started kissing, and it dawned on Aranea that he must have been getting closer to orgasm. She pondered for a moment if there was anything in particular she could do to bring him over the edge, and decided to lift herself slightly higher off the surface of the booth as she rocked against his dick, allowing him a few inches of space to move his hips as he thrust himself into her. Mituna quickly got to rocking himself up and down quite vigorously - a bit faster than Aranea liked to be fucked in general, but she was certainly fine with it when she was focusing on helping her partner get off. And sure enough, after a few more moments a loud muffled groan came from between Latula's legs, and Mituna's thrusting went from shallow and fast to slower and deep as he reached his orgasm. 

Aranea let out a satisfied sigh, feeling proud of herself as she adjusted her own motions to sync up with Mituna's as he came inside of her. He let out a series of sharp gasps that lined up with his thrusts and spurts and - presumably - the spasms of pleasure he was experiencing. Latula giggled delightedly into Aranea's mouth and seemed to start fingering her a little more intensely, and certainly nudging her thumb against Aranea's clit a bit more actively. Perhaps that was a reward of sorts for her matesprit to come, or an influx of enthusiasm from being turned on by knowing that Mituna was getting off? Or maybe Mituna's orgasm was inspiring him to be a bit more enthusiastic with his tongue and Latula was just passing that along to her? After listening to the sounds coming from the girl she was snogging and from the boy below them, Aranea concluded it was probably that last possibility. Well, she was quite elated to be part of an arrangement where the participants' instinctive reactions to their own sexual bliss was to immediately channel that into their partners' pleasure. 

Finally Mituna's thrusting came to an end, and his bottom settled down on the counter of the booth. Aranea let his bulge slip out of her, a little disappointed that she couldn't continue being fucked by him, but with Latula's hand working the contours of her vulva she was hardly too bothered. She scootched herself a little farther forward on the counter of the booth, settling down in her kneeling position so her rear rested in Mituna's belly and her body was closer to being pressed firmly against Latula's than before. And god, did she ever want to be pressed firmly against the girl as Latula's fingers continued to work at her, grinding against all of the folds of her labia and pushing into her to tease at just the right spots of her inner walls, not to mention the thumb tracing circles around her clit. Aranea's arm held tightly around Latula's lower back to hold the girl close as they continued the rest of what they were doing, too - Aranea was thrusting her tongue into her partner's mouth with all of the enthusiasm she wanted to be fucked with, and her hand up Latula's shirt had settled firmly on one of her breasts and she was rolling her finger and thumb along the edge of the nipple there. Latula was snogging back just as excitedly, fingering Aranea eagerly with one hand and running the fingertips of the other in circles around one of Aranea's breasts. And all of the while, Aranea could feel that Latula's body was rocking back and forth, and she could tell that the girl was fucking her matesprit's face with a purpose.

Soon enough, Latula let out a loud, relieved groan into their kiss, and Aranea knew that Mituna's tongue had done its job once again. Aranea pushed herself against girl, continuing to kiss her and massage her breast under her shirt, and humping her own crotch against Latula's now-slick fingers. She let her attention drift to what her empath powers picked up, focusing on the orgasmic bliss radiating out of the girl she was snogging and letting herself bask in the euphoric feelings. It wasn't nearly as intense as a climax of her own, of course, but it still quite delightful and made her whole body tingle, and always did a good job getting her more worked up - especially when she had a good idea that the lustful feelings she could feel alongside the ecstasy were directed at her. Who those thoughts were directed at wasn't something Aranea could determine from passive psychic powers, but fortunately she had other barometers for that, such as Latula's tongue pushing against her lips or the girl's fingertips grinding into the folds of her vulva. And Latula was kissing and fingering her _quite_ excitedly indeed. 

Finally Latula's spasms of pleasure waned, and her moaning into Aranea's mouth quieted, and the girl settled into her afterglow with a happy sigh. She seemed very satisfied, but fortunately no less enthusiastic about what she was doing with her mouth or her hands. Aranea supposed that made sense, since now both of her partners had gotten off, that left her round two to be the center of everyone's attention. Sure enough, Latula seemed to regroup how she was going about her fingering, getting into what seemed like a bit more of a calculated rhythm with what she was doing. And then after one last squeeze of Aranea's breast she slid her other hand down, along Aranea's side and to her rear, and then around underneath, meeting the girl's vulva from behind and sliding her fingers into Aranea's slick nook. With the pumping in and out dealt with by that hand, the one around Aranea's front could focus fully on the external parts of her vulva, giving more attention to her labia and - especially - her clit. 

As Aranea moaned her approval of what Latula was doing into the girl's mouth, she felt Mituna shifting around underneath her. He had removed his head from between Latula's legs, and for a moment she thought he was about to squirm out from underneath her too, but then he curled his body upwards and slid himself between the two of them. Aranea could hear him giggle loudly as his face nestled against her chest and the back of his head against Latula's, and she had to giggle a bit herself at where he'd ended up. Well, he'd eaten both of them out, so Aranea figured that he deserved to be there, and Latula seemed to agree as both of them adjusted their positions slightly to best squeeze the boy between their chests. Mituna settled in, murmuring happily and running his hands along Aranea's body, one settling on her rear and the other sliding around her thigh and between her legs, his fingers starting to explore her vulva alongside Latula's. Aranea had a fleeting worry that he'd interrupt the rhythm his matesprit had going with her, but that was soon replaced by her shivering and letting out a surprised but satisfied groan at the new sensations she was feeling between her legs. In retrospect, Aranea guessed it wasn't that surprising that like Latula and Mituna were very good at working together to finger someone. 

Aranea sighed happily, snogging Latula and pushing her chest into Mituna's face as she let them work their magic, since she could feel she was pretty close. There were three sets of fingers thrusting and rubbing at her nook now, and while it wasn't the most well-choreographed way she'd ever been rubbed off, the combined stimulation was absolutely delightful. Latula was thrusting two fingers into her vagina with the hand reached around her back, and Mituna was adding a third from underneath, and while she didn't feel quite as satisfyingly full as when Mituna's bulge had been inside of her, having two different and not-entirely-coordinated motions working in and out of her was actually quite delightful. Of course it didn't hurt that there were still enough fingers left pushing along the folds of her labia that she was pretty sure every spot of the sensitive flesh of her vulva was getting plenty of attention. And both Latula and Mituna had a thumb working at and near her clit, almost like they were playing a game with each other trying to push at it in different ways. Aranea quickly realized she was panting heavily and gasping, and rocking herself needily against all of the digits doing their work between her legs, and - 

"Mmmmmmmmphhhhhhhh!" Aranea gasped out as her body shivered before tensing and then relaxing as the first spasm of her orgasm jolted through her. Both Latula and Mituna murmured victoriously at having made her come as Aranea continued to gasp and groan with her throes of pleasure as she rocked her hips. God, she hadn't expected a climax to sneak up on her that quickly or to be that intense, especially when this was her second orgasm in a short while. But she certainly wasn't going to object to the result, and she had to say it was fitting. Everything that Mituna and Latula had done with her - and with each other - had been surprising with how incredibly hot it was, and _damn_ she had not been expecting just how good they'd have been at getting her off. Aranea's whole body felt jittery as her orgasm continued on, almost like she was overloaded with pleasure, and when she got towards the final weaker spasms of bliss at the end, her nook felt just the slightest twinge of tenderness from all of the stimulation. God, she hoped that was only a hint of how sore-but-satisfied she'd feel by the end of this.   
Aranea sighed contentedly as she came down from her climax, kissing Latula appreciatively as her body started to feel heavy, almost like the post-orgasmic ecstasy she could feel coursing through every inch of her had some weight of its own. Latula seemed happy to kiss back for a little while, at least long enough for Aranea to start to get her bearings back and for the intensity of what she was feeling throughout her body to wane a bit. She didn't feel too shaky when the girl pulled back with a satisfied smile, which Aranea returned as she pulled her torso back from how she'd been leaning in to snog Latula. She was still kneeling on her desk over Mituna's crotch, and he kept his face pressed firmly against her chest as she straightened her back out and stretched a little. Latula gave a sharp cackle at watching that as she took a step back, then looked down to inspect the wetness that Aranea had left on her hands. "Ehehehe, damn girl, I really got ya to gush out plenty of blue, huh?" She sounded proud of herself. 

"Yes, I suppose you did, and for that I am quite appreciative!" Aranea replied, quite delighted to pair her post-orgasmic euphoria with some chatter. Her own hands had drifted to Mituna below, hugging him tightly against her and holding his head firmly against her chest where he'd nestled it, resulting in some muffled but delighted-sounding giggles from below. "Mmm, I think some of the teal you gushed out has made its way to my dress, for that matter," she added with a chuckle of her own. At least, that was the most obvious source of the dampness she could now feel where Mituna's face was pressing. 

"Holy fuck yeah!" Mituna screamed out, at first muffled by Aranea's breasts but after a moment deciding to lean backwards and wiggle himself out of her grasp. "Like goddamn I'm covered in both of your come because you got off so hard on me, hell yes!" Aranea looked down at him with a smile, seeing him beam excitedly with teal streaks across his cheeks, and with a mess of cerulean and gold fluids on his belly that was the result of her fucking him and then getting fingered herself. "Hahahah awesome, who wants to take a shower with me?" 

"Mmmmmmmm, that actually could be quite nice, but I don't think we have one readily at hand in this bubble," Aranea responded, glancing around the vast park-like scenery around them. But fortunately she was prepared for this sort of thing, and went to her sylladex. "However, I do have some fresh warm and damp towels to offer, courtesy of the centaur butlers I ran across the other day," she said, producing one and holding it out for Mituna. 

"That works. But the three of us should totally bang in the shower later!" Mituna said with a laugh, pushing the towel across his face and then on his belly and crotch. Then he proceeded to squirm his way out from under Aranea, somehow flipping himself around and upright. He waddled off to the side with his shirt still pulled up his chest and his pants and underwear down to his knees, taking a moment to get acclimated to his new bodily orientation before returning to wiping himself off more thoroughly. 

"Aww yeah, if we find a nice tub somewhere in the dreambubz here I'm totally down for some three-way shower shenanigans," Latula said with a chuckle, taking a step forward to grab a second towel that Aranea had retrieved from her sylladex and held out towards her. She rubbed her hands over it, quickly cleaning them off, then handed it back. Aranea took the towel back and used a clean corner of it to wipe at the bit of teal that had gotten wiped onto her dress - not that it really mattered, since it wasn't like a dream-outfit would stay stained - then wiped off her crotch and the counter of the booth below her. She was just about to pull her panties back up and hop down from the booth when she noticed Latula moving right up to the edge of the counter. "Want some help getting down from there, spidercutie?" 

"Oh, I should be perfectly capable when it comes to climbing down from my booth," Aranea replied instinctively, before pausing to look up at the girl in front of her. Latula leaned in with a smirk, planting a kiss on Aranea's forehead, and reaching her hands down to the girl's butt. Aranea sighed, nestling in a little closer to her friend and wiggling her rear a little into the hands feeling at it. "Though, upon further consideration, I suppose it would be a good idea to accept some rad assistance from you. Always good to be mindful of safety after such an amazing orgasm, since a girl never knows when she might find she's been fucked so wonderfully that it messes with her sense of balance," she said, sliding in a bit closer to Latula's body and wrapping her arms around the girl's back. 

Latula laughed delightedly, pulling Aranea closer and sliding her hands under the girl's rear to scoop her up. "Oh yeah, totally. Definitely better to have someone hold you tight to help you get down from there and make sure you aren't gonna tumble over," she said teasingly, leaning her head down a little so that she could look into Aranea's eyes and push their lips together once again. Aranea stared back through the red-tinted sunglasses, quite enjoying the intimate connection as they settled into a slower-paced makeout session this time. Aranea braced herself against Latula's shoulders, and the girl lifted her up off of the counter of the booth and took a step back. Moaning appreciatively into her partner's mouth, Aranea pushed her thighs forwards, pushing them along Latula's hips and wrapping her calves behind the girl's rear, her pulled-down panties now stretched against the front of her crotch. She found herself a bit surprised at how wonderful it felt to be picked up and carried like this, and clung to her partner as Latula continued to take slow, cautious steps backwards across the grass. Latula was certainly much farther away from the booth than needed to set Aranea down on her feet, but it seemed like both of them had no issues with the arrangement continuing a little longer. 

Finally Latula did stop, taking a solid stance and lowering Aranea's body down a little bit. Aranea pulled her legs out from around Latula's bottom and carefully stretched them out below her, planting her feet on the ground and pushing herself a few inches upwards as she stood straight again. Her hands stayed wrapped around her partner's back, though, and Latula didn't seem in any hurry to remove the hands from Aranea's still-bare butt. And neither of them seemed to want to end the kiss, since they continued on for several moments longer, until Mituna's voice broke the silence from the side. "Hey Tulip, should I put my pants back on or take them off?" 

"Mmm, I dunno, babe! Let's ask our cute fuckbuddy, who by the way is a hellz of good kisser, what she wants us all to do," Latula replied after breaking the kiss, but leaving her face quite close to Aranea's and taking an even firmer grip on her butt. She continued to look Aranea right in the eye, planting a few kisses on her nose. It took a couple moments for Aranea to realize that she was waiting for her answer, and a couple more to make sense of _what_ she and Mituna wanted answered. 

"Oh! Ummmmmmmm, I suppose we should keep ourselves clothed? Not that I don't enjoy seeing either of you naked, it's just that with an outdoors and public-seeming bubble like this, I would feel a slight bit awkward lounging around in a state of undress? If that makes sense," Aranea said, quickly blurting out what came to mind first. Latula nodded in acknowledgement, then leaned in again to resume their kiss. "Oh and also, you're quite a good kisser yourself!" With that Aranea's lips locked against Latula's, and they picked up where they left off. Aranea felt a moment of self-doubt about her decision - maybe she should have been bolder and willing to be more of an exhibitionist - but then she realized that she was pretty sure that her partners would be very willing to strip off the moment she asked them to. 

But anyway, for the moment Aranea figured she should savor the fact that both she and Latula had their panties down and were taking the opportunity to explore each other's bodies. One of her hands had made its way down to Latula's butt and she'd already started to reciprocate how the girl was feeling her up. With her other hand, Aranea hesitated for a moment before deciding to slide it where she really wanted to, around to the front of Latula's body and down her crotch. Realizing where Aranea was reaching for, the girl giggled into the kiss and slid her feet apart into a wider stance, allowing Aranea's fingers to slide in over her still-wet vulva and explore the area that had been covered by Mituna's face while they were having their three-way sex. Aranea poked around gently but curiously, feeling the girl's contours and looking forward to when she'd get to go ahead and finger her for real. 

"Pffffft! Ell-oh-ell, you guys tell me to put my pants back on and then you're still standing there with your underwear down!" Mituna's voice popped up again from the side, cackling gleefully at what he was seeing. "Holy shit that's hot." 

Aranea pulled back from the kiss with a chuckle, glancing over at Mituna and flashing him a playful smile as she shook her butt against Latula's grasp. "Yes, I guess we've been a bit slow at that. But yes, I suppose at some point I should pull my panties up after all of the fun we've had together. Or, perhaps have your matesprit pull my panties up, and vice-versa," she said, adding on a delightful idea that had suddenly come to mind. After tracing her fingers across Latula's vulva one last time, Aranea withdrew her hand from between the girl's legs and reached around to each of her thighs, grabbing her partner's underwear and starting to slide it up. She turned back to her with a smile, hoping that her partner appreciated her idea.

"Hah! I like how you think, babez," Latula said with a grin, giving one last squeeze to Aranea's rear before sliding her hands lower and grabbing the waistband of Aranea's panties. "Always hellz of fun to put underwear back on a hot troll you've just finished banging. And to have them put yours back on," she said, adding on the last comment as her own panties slid snugly against her crotch. Aranea reached down to pull up Latula's shorts next, while Latula seemed to be taking her time with Aranea's panties, slowly working them upwards along her hips and pulling the fabric taut against the portion of her crotch below where Latula had moved the waistband to. 

"It really is, isn't it? I could get used to this, I think," Aranea said with a chuckle as she slid Latula's shorts into place, running her hands over the fabric and smoothing out any wrinkles. She was starting to wish she'd done something slow and drawn-out, though, since she was quite enjoying feeling how Latula was slowly, teasingly pulling up her own panties. And then two more hands made their way to her crotch, gently rubbing along the fabric of her underwear that was already snug against her skin. Aranea gasped at the extra touching, murmuring happily as she felt Mituna's body push in against her back. She leaned back against him, rocking her upper back against his chest affectionately, and spending just a moment wondering who she should press her body against before realizing that they were both proceeding to squeeze her between them. "Ohhhhhhhh! This is... quite lovely, I have to say. I could spend quite a while enjoying myself in the middle of two lovely friends playing around underneath my skirt." Well, not that it really counted as 'underneath' anymore, since at this point her skirt was bunched up at her waist with four hands pawing at her underwear below. 

Latula and Mituna seemed to take that as an invitation, since they pressed in against her body a little tighter and then seemed to get settled in, apparently agreeing that they could spend some time enjoying themselves here. Latula lowered her head to one side, resting it on Aranea's shoulder and then nuzzling in to plant some kisses against her neck. Aranea gave a gasp of surprise and moan of approval, and then quickly found herself repeating those vocalizations as Mituna nestled himself in to do the same thing on her other side. By that point Latula had pulled Aranea's panties up fully and was rubbing her hands around on the rear, while Mituna's fingers and palms were exploring the material on the front and down between her legs. Aranea murmured contentedly, closing her eyes and just letting herself be held between her two friends, enjoying the surprising intimacy of the neck kisses and all of the lovely attention she was feeling through her panties. She pondered for a moment what to do with her own hands, before settling on wrapping one arm around Latula's body in front of her and one around Mituna's body behind her, doing her best to embrace both of them and leaving her hands firmly planted on their butts. And then she sighed happily, letting herself zone out to savor all of the physical affection she was being given.

"Wow." Aranea wasn't sure how long it had been when Latula finally lifted her head away from her shoulder and pulled back, and she struggled to find more words about the embrace she had just been let out of the middle of. "Wow! That was... certainly something. Something quite wonderful." By that point Mituna had stepped back from her as well, and both of them had removed their hands from her panties, and Aranea found herself looking down and unrumpling her skirt from the haphazard way it had draped back down over her. "Gosh. Gosh!!!!!!!" 

"Heheh, dontcha think she liked it, Tulip?" Mituna said from behind her, with a noise that was maybe a laugh and maybe a squeal of delight.

"Hah, yeah, got our cutie blabbermouth Serket at a loss for words, huh?" Latula responded, sticking out her tongue teasingly. 

Aranea smiled back, feeling her cheeks burning once again, then took a deep breath. "Yes, I suppose you did! At least, temporarily. I'm afraid you can't keep me quiet for too long, though, since soon enough I'll be gushing like this about how wonderful it is to be intimate with you," she said, bringing her hands together and squeezing as she tried to channel her excitement into words. "That was all just absolutely incredible. The sex we had earlier was mindblowing, of course, but I have to say it was made better by at least a factor of eight by being in the middle of such an intimate and affectionate embrace." She sighed happily, glancing around the area once again. The outdoor scenery was still quite lovely, but it suddenly felt like it left something to be desired. "You know, it's quite a shame we don't have a couch or bed or something at hand, since I would very much like to curl up with both of you on a soft, comfortable piece of furniture. And... it's also a shame that we aren't in a somewhat more private setting, since I quite wish to reverse my earlier decision about clothing to allow us to cuddle in a state of further undress."

"Aww yeah, that all sounds like it'd be hella nice. Hey Tuna, want to think up a nice cozy place for us to get all snuggled up in our undies?" Latula said, grinning and giving a thumbs-up with each hand. Looking back at Aranea, she added, "Dunno if you've seen him do it before, but Mituna's got it down to a science when it comes to dreaming up whatever rad place you wanna be." 

"Fuck yeah I do! But what sort of rad place do we want? I gotta have a good mental image," Mituna said, murmuring for a moment as he pondered. "Ooh! Ooh ooh ooh! What if we did one of those Nintendo love hotels? Wouldn't that be the goddamn best? God I'd love to bang both of you in a dreambubble that was one of those!"

"Is there any sort of dreambubble you _wouldn't_ like to bang both of us in?" Aranea said with a chuckle, turning towards Mituna. "I must say, though, I don't imagine a memory of an Earth love hotel to be... the most pleasant location, since I believe those have a reputation for being run-down and kind of gross. And also, more pressingly, none of us would know what an actual Nintendo love hotel would have looked like, and I'm not sure if we could access a memory of such a thing without considerable expertise with time powers and probably others." 

Mituna just shrugged, stepping over to the exposition booth to retrieve the helmet he'd left on the ground earlier. "Eh, I mean, who cares if it's really how it really was? I can just imagine the awesomest possible Nintendo love hotel for us! And I could make it really nice and fancy and comfortable." He paused to look at the counter of the booth, where both of the towels Aranea had taken out earlier had ended up, the white fabric now stained with a mixture of their colors. "Heheh, yoink, I'm totally gonna jerk off into these later!" With a grin he grabbed both of them and stowed them in his sylladex.

"I suppose they're all yours, in that case. I was just going to leave them to vanish when the bubble shifts, myself," Aranea said, turning her attention to her own sylladex. There was one thing she definitely wasn't going to leave, which was the booth itself, and she quickly stowed it away in the captchalogue card she had designated for it. After glancing around to check they weren't leaving anything else around, Aranea turned back to Mituna with a smile. "Well then. I guess we're ready for you to dream up... whatever it is you have in mind for a Nintendo love hotel." 

"Fuck yeah!" Mituna replied, pumping both fists excitedly, then bringing his hands to his temples. He closed his eyes, looking to be concentrating deeply. Aranea watched with interest - she'd never gotten the knack for switching dreambubble memories around with any kind of effectiveness, though she knew some people had supposedly figured it out. Mituna kept concentrating, grunting a little with his eyes squeezed closed, for long enough that Aranea was starting to wonder if anything would happen at all. But then, suddenly, she felt the world shift around them, briefly into an empty void, but then suddenly into an enclosed room full of bright colors. "Yessss! Isn't it perfect?" 

"Oh hellz yeah, high-five babe!" Latula said, almost immediately. She slapped Mituna's hand as Aranea continued to look around. It was indeed a hotel room, but a quite spacious and cozy-looking one, not at all like anything that came to mind from the term 'love hotel' - she had to give Mituna credit for avoiding any of the seedy implications of that. And as for the 'Nintendo' part, well, Mituna had made sure that was built into the decor in every imaginable way. The walls were covered with posters for Nintendo games, the chairs were covered in plushes of just about every Nintendo character she could think of and some she didn't recognize, and the shelves and tables were packed with consoles and games, as well as figurines and accessories and just about every other sort of merchandise she could think of having for video games. About the only place that wasn't stacked with things was the bed, which was covered with a Mario-themed blanket and looking quite inviting to snuggle up on.

"Yes, I have to say this is quite impressive. Perhaps not a historically-accurate Nintendo love hotel, but I think this is much preferable, really," Aranea said, turning back to Mituna with a smile. "Good job." 

"Well they should have made their love hotels like this!" Mituna said with a laugh. "So! Is it awesome enough for us to bang in?" 

"Of course. I absolutely intend to take you two up on Latula's offer to see if I can actually last eight rounds. And I think the bed will be quite a suitable place for us to have sex to our hearts' content," Aranea said with a smirk. She then reached down to her waist, bunching up the skirt of her dress once again, and then sliding the garment higher up her body. "And also, it is a place that feels suitably private to lounge around in one's underwear, which I very much intend to do." With that she tugged her dress up over her chest and all of the way off, looking around for somewhere to set it aside but eventually deciding to just captchalogue it rather than stack it on top of one of the piles of Nintendo paraphernalia. Aranea's gaze turned to a nearby mirror - the frame was some sort of odd design that certainly came from a video game, but she had no idea which one - and admired herself now that she was down to just her bra and panties. 

"Yessss! Aranea you're so fucking hot, damn," Mituna said, stepping in behind her and reaching his hands around to cup her breasts. She grinned and put her hands on top of his, enjoying getting to watch him play around with her in the mirror for a few moments. Then he reached back and grabbed at his own shirt, starting to pull it up and off. "Fuck yeah, underwear orgy!" 

"I think most orgies involve even less clothes, don't they? Well, I imagine we'll get there soon enough," Aranea said, chuckling and stepping away from the mirror, turning her attention to Latula. The girl was already topless, having ditched her shirt and bra but left her shorts on, and was climbing onto the bed. Aranea followed her over, and watched as Latula gathered up a few of the pillows and stacked them at the head of the bed. She then turned around and sat down atop them, putting one more pillow between her back and the wall as she sunk in and got comfortable.

"Hey girl! Wanna come up here and get hellz of nuzzled up with my spheres?" Latula said, turning to Aranea with a grin and waggling her eyebrows as she reached under her now-bare breasts to hold them up and show them off to the girl watching her. "Very cute undies, by the way." 

"Aww, thank you!" Aranea said, giving a quick and somewhat-silly pose to flaunt herself before crawling up onto the bed to accept Latula's offer. "And very nice... boobs, I suppose. I would very much enjoy nestling my head against them." It looked like Latula had propped herself up to the right height for Aranea to do just that, so she slid herself across the bed and plopped herself down in front of the pillows that Latula was sitting atop of. She pushed herself backwards a bit further, her back bumping against Latula's thighs that the girl had slid apart to let her sit there. And sure enough, as Aranea leaned back against her friend's body, her head rested nicely against the girl's chest. "Mmmmmmmm! Yes, I could very much get used to this sort of thing." 

"I know, right? Isn't some half-dressed cuddling after you get fuckin' laid just about the best thing? 'Specially when there's some fun groping too," Latula said with a laugh, wrapping her arms around Aranea to give her a hug, then reaching to squeeze at her chest. She leaned her head down past Aranea's horns and planted a few kisses on the top of her head. "Awww yeah. Damn, girl, really wasn't expecting you to want to have this sort of fun with Tuna and me, but I'm really glad you did." 

"Fuck yes! God, Aranea, I'm so excited to bang you and cuddle you and bang you again and then cuddle you again! And repeat that like, eight times!" Mituna had just hopped onto the bed, having stripped down to his boxers, flopping back with his head landing on Aranea's lap as he talked. 

"Well, well, well! I suppose you know how to charm me," Aranea replied with a laugh, idly running her hand through Mituna's hair now that he was right in front of her. "And I'm quite glad both of you are so willing to include me in your, ahem, fun! I would be kicking myself for not have asking sooner, but I guess we have plenty of time here and now to make up for it, not to mention approximately one whole eternity for further trysts." 

"Mhmmm. Well, ya can always hit us up, babe," Latula said with a happy sigh, nuzzling against Aranea's head as she held the girl against her chest. Aranea replied with a sigh of her own, resting back against her friend and closing her eyes to just relax and enjoy herself. One of Latula's hands had come down to meet hers on Mituna's head, and she slid her fingers between Aranea's as both of them continued to play with the mess of hair they were atop of. Latula's other hand remained on Aranea's chest, and soon she felt one of Mituna's hands come to join it, the two of them sliding their fingers and palms over the fabric of her bra. And to complete the circle of hand-holding, Mituna had grabbed onto Aranea's other hand after it had ended up laying on his bare belly, squeezing it tightly. Aranea smiled and squeezed back, appreciating that she once again got to be in the middle of all of this affection.

After a minute or two, Aranea opened her eyes again with a happy sigh, gazing down at Mituna on her lap. The boy was looking up at her with a smile, which she returned. But as she stared into his eyes a little longer, she realized he had a bit of an expectant look on his face. She responded with a puzzled expression, to which Mituna replied by speaking up again. "Well? What're you waiting for?" 

"Huh? What am I waiting for, for what?" Aranea asked, surprised at the question, and worrying for a moment she'd missed some sort of important signal here.

"For your exposition! I wanna hear more about Human Trolltendo!" Mituna said, grinning excitedly.

"Oh! Gosh, I'd almost forgotten about that! Well, let's see, where was I?" Aranea said, a sudden new feeling of elation spreading through her body. She paused to collect her thoughts as both of her partners cuddled up to her a bit tighter, seeming eager to hear what she had to say. "Well! I believe we'd just gotten through discussing the release of Donkey Kong on both Earths, and some of the events surrounding that. Of course, the widespread success and acclaim of the game led to the development of other arcade games, but also to Nintendo wanting to expand into the home video game market beyond their initial attempts with the Game and Watch series. And, as you can no doubt guess, this led to the development of the Nintendo Entertainment System, or NES, which is the direct analogue of the Trolltendo Entertainment System we're all familiar with." Aranea sighed happily and closed her eyes, wondering how she'd gotten herself into such an amazing situation, and taking a breath before continuing on with her exposition.


End file.
